In many food preparation establishments, heated platens or planar grills are used to cook a wide variety of food products ranging from flat pancakes to vegetables, eggs and all kinds of meat products. After a food item or items is cooked, the surface of the grill often must be cleaned, particularly if the next food item to be cooked is different from the previous item. In fact, in fast-food establishments, the grill surface is cleaned repeatedly because of the constant or rapid shifting from one food item to be prepared to another food item, ranging from hamburgers, bread products, eggs, bacon and a myriad of food products which are prepared on the flat heated grill.
A typical cleaning utensil for flat heated platens is a grill scraper which has a flat edge for scraping food debris from the flat heated surface of the grill. The grill scraper may have a permanent scraping edge, or it may be provided with removable or replaceable scraping blades. In any event, most grill scrapers heretofore have been either simple, inexpensive and not very efficient or effective utensils, or elaborate, expensive utensils which often are not applicable for fast food establishments. They often are not ergodynamically sound nor easy to use. If the scraping blades are replaceable, this is a cumbersome process, and the blades often are not very soundly held within the utensil. The present invention is directed to solving these problems by providing a simple, inexpensive but effective grill scraper, including a scraper which uses replaceable blades.